


A mermaid's wish

by Chocora



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocora/pseuds/Chocora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of an incident 14-year-old Rin finally becomes aware of his feelings for Haruka. What happens when he suddenly finds his former team mate in his house in Australia is almost like a dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mermaid's wish

**Author's Note:**

> Well...uhm... hello guys. This is the first one-shot with an erotic scene I'm writing. Actually this is supposed to be funny, so please don't take it too serious. ;w;" I just wanted to write a story about Rin getting aware of his feelings for Haru and his first kind of unrealistic perverted fantasies. xD  
> Enjoy! xD
> 
> Thanks again to my beta readers Daniel and Britty! <3

"Hey Matsuoka, wanna have a look as well?"

Rin was having a stay-over at one of his friends’ house. Some other boys from their clique were invited as well and they were having a great time watching foolish movies which Rin still didn't understand that much but he was laughing along with the other guys, relieved that he finally found some friends at his swimming club in Australia. His first year had been tough. At home he'd always been one of the loud and straight-forward guys, saying what was on his mind immediately. But in his Australian class everything was different. Most of the other guys were as straight-forward as he was or even more so, and on top of that the language barrier made it more difficult to say what was on his mind, thus forcing him to become more quiet and less outgoing at times. Also, his performance in the new swim club had been bad at first, making him feel frustrated and angry every so often. Fortunately the second year had started better, now that he had gotten a bit more accustomed to the culture and his surroundings.

It was Saturday night and Chris's parents (the guy whose house they were staying at) were out for a concert. Now that the movie was finished one of the guys had taken out a magazine and everyone was looking at it. It had a blonde girl with blue eyes wearing a bikini and striking a lascivious pose on the cover.

"Obviously that chick on page 9 is the hottest! Look at her! Those are some tits man!” The boy holding the magazine in front of Rin's eyes started flipping through the pages and pointed at a girl holding her big boobs into the camera. “Makes you wanna touch them, right?” The redhead threw a look at the girl, but honestly he couldn't bring himself to feel good in any way while looking at her.

“Errr...”

“Haha! I told you Matsuoka isn't the boobs type! Obviously that black haired chic with the big ass is way better anyway!”, one of the other guys exclaimed, snatched the magazine out of his hand and showed Rin a picture with a girl shoving her naked butt into the viewers perspective. Starring at the picture Rin had to admit he didn't find it as gross as the other one, but he didn't feel any thrill either.

The lack of reaction caused the other boy to frown. “Man, your taste is kinda weird! Are Japanese guys all like this? What d'ya use to get off anyway?”

Rin's face flushed. “Hey, what are you talking about? I- err... Of course I'm not doing that!!” How could they talk about something like this so openly??

“For real?” Chris looked at Rin as if he was a monster. “Are you a robot or something? We're already 14! Man... you really are a late bloomer, aren't you?”

“Tha-that doesn't matter! Who cares for girls anyway... Swimming is more important! I'm not interested in girls...!”

“So you're gay?!”

“Haaah?!” What kind of weird stuff were they talking about now?!

Chris started laughing upon Rin's puzzled face. “That was a joke man! But seriously, was there never someone you liked? Someone who made your heart beat faster?”

Suddenly an image of a certain blue-eyed boy crossed Rin's mind. Eh? What was that supposed to mean? Why did Haru cross his minds in a situation like this?  
“...maybe there was someone, but...”

“Oh, so you're actually in love already? Sorry, then I take that back! But man, you're hella loyal, aren’t you?”

“I said it's not like tha-”

Suddenly he was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and after that a pair of high heels entering the house.

“Fuck, it's mom! Quick, hide the magazine!!”, Chris yelled.

Thus, the topic was gone.

*~* One week later *~*

It was a Saturday evening again as Rin was sitting in front of the TV at his host parents’ house, zapping through the channels but not finding anything interesting. There was an action movie on one of the channels but he'd seen that one three times already. Lory and Russel were out for dinner today because of their wedding anniversary but they didn't take Rin with them as they planned on staying out all night long.

Sighing he turned off the TV. Chris was grounded this weekend because he got an 'E' in his math class and since he was always the one organizing their meet-ups, none of his other friends had planned anything either. He had trained at the pool during the day but now that it was night it was really boring. Had he been home in Iwatobi right now, even at night he could sneak out of his house and into their swim club but in Australia it wasn't that easy since the doors were locked at night. Somehow his mind slipped to Haru. He sure would be the type to sneak into the swim club regardless of any obstacles. His desire to swim was unstoppable.

Now that he thought of it, he wondered what Haru was doing right now. He sure was swimming. Or sitting in his bath tub. As much as Rin loved being in the water, Haru was ten times more extreme than he himself. Sometimes it even felt as if Haru was one with the water, as if it was his natural habitat. Even his eyes were as blue as the ocean on a warm summer day. When he was still attending Iwatobi elementary Rin had sometimes thought he could sink into Haru's eyes. Actually he had thought about Haru a lot back then, so much that he had even transferred schools because of him. Haru was like a mystical water creature to him and he was even faster than he himself - even though back at Sano Elementary he'd always been the fastest - and that had impressed him a lot. Haru always being faster than him had been frustrating and impressive at the same time and since that one day when they raced each other for the first time the black-haired boy hadn't only won their race but also his admiration. Also, he'd never forget the time they won the relay one day before his flight to Australia. His heart had never beaten as fast as the time when he saw Haru jumping into the water above him right after he had finished. Thinking of it still made his heart speed up. Thinking of Haru in general always made him excited. That's why last week at Chris's house he said there was someone making his heart beat faster.  
But that didn't mean he was in love with him, right?? They were both boys after all... He sure wasn't this so called 'gay', was he?! It wasn’t as if he wanted to kiss Haru or something...

He shut his eyes for a moment and imagined kissing Haru. His moist lips tasting like the Ocean. His breath on his face. The scent of a marine breeze surrounding them. Suddenly he got goose bumps and threw his eyes open, his face turning all red. Well... maybe he shouldn't imagine it after all. His imagination was too vivid. But still, that didn't make him gay, right?!

Actually, Rin didn't even know anything about what being gay really meant. He only knew that it meant two boys loving each other instead of a boy and a girl like it was usual. Like, how did two boys actually love each other? Suddenly he was curious. He said to himself that he wasn't gay of course but at least knowing what it meant wouldn’t do any harm. Than an idea hit him.

Standing up from the sofa, he walked through the house and stopped in front of Russel's study. He felt as if he was doing something bad but Russel said he could use the computer anytime he wanted to. He didn't use it often and if he did it was mostly for homework. But of course he knew how to use it and he also knew Russel's password. He was lucky his host parents were out though. He'd never search for anything like that if they were around!

When the computer was started, he opened Google. Not really knowing what to search for and with his lack of skill to come up with better English terms he typed the simple words 'boys' and 'love' and clicked on 'search'. The first thing to pop up was a video in Japanese. Rin was surprised since he didn't even use Japanese words but finding something in his native language was of course even better! So he clicked onto the video. It turned out to be an anime. Well, better than some boring specialists explaining it!, he thought and leaned back in his chair. He was slightly disturbed by the pink subtitles and the frames with roses when a character was introduced but he wasn't in any position to complain about it.

The story was very cliché with two friends falling in love with each other and it bored Rin so much that he was about to stop the video eventually when suddenly there was a scene with the two boys alone at home undressing and touching each other and the redhead's hand, just about to reach for the mouse, froze in shock. Suddenly the two main characters were in bed doing things and making noises Rin had never heard of and that made his face turn as red as the color of his eyes. Even though he found it strange, his heart started beating faster upon watching something that he obviously shouldn't watch and he couldn't avert his eyes from what was happening on screen. When the scene was finally over, he shut down the computer immediately and quickly ran into his room, throwing the door shut. Maybe watching that hadn't been a good idea after all. He shook his head as if to shake off the thought but he couldn't get the image of the two boys' entangled bodies out of his mind.

He really needed a clear mind again. Sleeping might not be a bad idea. He might forget everything until tomorrow morning and then go to the pool to practice. So he set his alarm for 9'o clock and went to bed right after he changed into his pajamas.

*~*

The sun was already setting as Rin came home after taking their dog Winnie for a walk. When he entered the house it was silent, his host parents seemed to be out. He was already halfway on his way to his room, when he suddenly heard a splashing sound coming from the direction of the bathroom.

“Lori? Russel?”

Were they home after all? When no answer came he shrugged it off as his imagination but then he heard the sound again.

“A burglar?!”

Unsure of what to do and with a tad of anxiousness, Rin tiptoed towards the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as people. Reaching the bathroom, he risked a quick glimpse inside and …  
“Haru??!!”

Throwing the door open with a loud 'bang' he stared at the familiar looking black-haired boy sitting in his filled bath tub and playing with one of Russel's rubber duckies. Rin couldn't believe what he was seeing.

“What the...why...how...?” The words flooded out of his mouth, not making any sense at all. Meanwhile Haru looked at him indifferently. “Oi Rin.”

Finally finding his words, the redhead sputtered:” Why…I mean…how are you here inside of my house in Australia playing with this rubber ducky right now?”

“There's no dolphin.”

“That's not what I mean!!! How did you get here??”

“I swam.”

“You swam? Are you kidding me? All the way to Australia??!”, Rin somehow couldn't settle down. The situation was too weird. Also it was impossible to swim from Japan to Australia. Even for Haru, right?!

“Yeah.”

“Stop making jokes! Why did you come here anyway??”

“I wanted to meet you, Rin.”

Suddenly Rin fell silent. Haru wanted to meet him? If he wanted to meet him so badly then why didn't he tell him? He could have just asked someone for his phone number and call him instead of suddenly breaking into his house. Not that he wasn't happy that Haru wanted to see him that much...

“Anyway, you'd better get out of there. Russel could get angry.” He went over to the bathtub and wanted to grab Haru's arm and pull him out, but before he could do so, Haru had grabbed his arm instead.

“??”

“Rin. I've got a favor to ask.”

The redhead looked at the other in confusion. Haru's behavior was kind of odd. Even for Haru, who was weird anyway.

“Err... and what's that favor?”

Haru let go off his arm. With a swift movement of his body he shifted and lifted his legs outside the water – instead that there weren't any legs but... 

“A FIN??”

Rin had screamed the word accidentally and quickly silenced himself by covering his mouth with the palm of his hand, not without starring at Haru's...well...FIN with widened eyes though.  
“You...why...this is not possible!!”

Haru didn't answer and looked at him annoyed as if he thought 'well of course it's possible; you just saw it.'

“Then...but..” Suddenly it dawned on him. Haru always being the fastest in the water. Like he was one with the water. Like a **mythical sea creature**. Haru being able to swim all the way to Australia. If he was a mermaid of course he would be able to do that, right? Suddenly it all made sense.

But wait. There was one thing that still didn't make sense at all.

“But.. but you had legs before!”

Instead of an answer, Haru swung his fin over the brink of the bathtub, thus leaving the water completely with the lower part of his body, taking a bunch of water flooding the tiles with him. Thus, his fin suddenly changed to human legs. Now Haru was standing in front of him, completely naked and perfectly human. Rin looked at Haru in awe.

“Wooow! That's amazing! So you can change to legs when you're on land? But you had legs in the water before as well, didn't you?”

Suddenly Haru looked to the side, his usually expressionless face taking on a somehow sad expression. “I'm only half fish man. My dad is a fish man and my mum is human. That's why dad is barely home. He can't leave the Ocean and walk on legs for a long time. When mum is away she is visiting him at the Ocean. But I'm only half fish man. I can change between legs and fin whenever and for as long as I want. But not anymore.”

Rin was moved by Haru's story. He never knew Haru's parents had this kind of relationship. How romantic! “But why can't you do this anymore?”, he asked further.

“Because of you.”, Haru replied.

“Ehhhhh??” Had he misheard him? “Because of me??”

“Yeah.”

“But why me? I didn't do anything!”

Haru looked to the side to avoid Rin's stare. Was he imagining it or were his cheeks slightly flushed?

“When a fish man falls in love with a human, no matter if half fish man or not, he must connect with the one he loves or he needs to return to the sea forever. If I go on like this soon I won't be able to use my legs at all.”

Rin needed a moment to comprehend what Haru just told him. But didn't that mean... Suddenly it clicked and he felt his face heat up instantly.

“Haru, you-you... you're in love with me?”

Now Haru's blush couldn't be mistaken. He still didn't look at Rin though.

“I love the Ocean. But when you went to Australia I realized the water is better if Rin is there, too. I want to see many more sights with you!”

Upon hearing those words, Rin's heart sped up ten times.

“Haru...!”

“That's why...” Suddenly Haru grabbed his hands. “Rin. Connect with me!”

*~*~*

“Mmhh~”

It felt amazing kissing Haru like this. They were sitting on their knees on Rin's bed, their tongues entangled in the small space between their mouths, holding onto each other tightly. Haru tasted even better than he'd ever imagined. They couldn't let go of one another, one kiss following the other, growing into countless numbers while deepening even further the more they got used to it. The whole time Rin felt his heart pounding in his chest like crazy.

Only after what felt like an eternity did they break the kiss, both taking a deep breath. “Rin.”, Haru managed to say in between panting. “Bite me!”  
Rin widened his eyes. “You sure?” Haru nodded slightly. “Marking me is important for the ritual.”  
“O-okay!” With a gulp, Rin put his lips onto the soft skin of Haru's neck. It smelled so good.  
Licking over the sensitive spot at first, he then sucked onto it.

“Ahh~” He felt Haru flinch; a gasp escaping his lips, but it sounded as if he'd liked it, so Rin didn't stop. Sucking further onto the sensitive skin, he noticed Haru tilting his head back while breathing heavily, thus giving him more space. After the redhead felt like it was enough, he bit Haru's neck; though not with full force.

He was rewarded with a loud moan and Haru's whole body shaking. Rin held onto the other to support him. Somehow Haru's noises made his whole body heat up as if a wave of heat was rushing through him from top to bottom. He shivered upon these unfamiliar sensations.

Suddenly Haru freed himself from Rin's grip and looked directly into his red eyes.   
“?” Rin returned his stare questioningly. Then he suddenly felt Haru's hand in between his legs.  
“Rin. You're already like this.” The redhead's face immediately turned as bright red as a warning signal. “I- It's your fault!”

Not replying, Haru opened the zipper of Rin's pants and pulled it down together with his boxers, thus revealing his parts. Embarrassed, Rin wanted to complain, but then Haru started licking the tip of his member; drowning Rin's protest in a heavy groan. “Haaahhhh...Haru...what're...you...” He was barely able to talk anymore.

Now the black haired boy took the tip of Rin's member into his mouth, sucking onto it thoroughly. The redhead started trembling upon Haru's actions, squinting his eyes; a bit of saliva dripping from his mouth.  
In a steady rhythm the blue-eyed boy began moving his head, making Rin gasp and pant in the process. Rin had never felt anything like this. The inside of Haru's mouth was warm and hot and somehow made him feel so good that he wanted to thrust into it, but he couldn't since he'd make Haru choke.

Realizing the state Rin was in, Haru suddenly let go of him, holding out his own fingers to him. “Suck them.” Hardly being able to think anymore, the redhead did as Haru said and sucked on Haru's fingers.  
After he was finished, Haru turned around so that Rin saw his naked ass and started preparing himself. It reminded Rin of one of the magazine illustrations his friends had shown him, but the difference was that the sight unfolding in front of his eyes right now really turned him on. Maybe it was because it was Haru. Breathing heavily, Haru finally finished widening his opening, gasping: “Now, Rin. Connect with me!”

His heart pounding as if it'd explode every moment, Rin positioned himself behind Haru. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but he couldn't think about it properly now and also he couldn't wait any longer.  
The moment he entered Haru it felt like something inside of him was on fire. Haru's tight skin around him drove him crazy and he couldn't hold back anymore. He abruptly sunk into him completely. Haru exclaimed a loud groan and his whole body trembled. “I-I'm sorry Haru!”, Rin gasped heavily. “But..I.. kinda can't..hold back...” He thrust into Haru once more, making him moan in the process, this time more pleasured though. The redhead couldn't stop. Haru's whole existence felt so good and he wanted to be as close to him as possible. “Haru... Haru...”, he couldn't help but yell out his name desperately while drowning into Haru's presence deeper and deeper with every thrust. Gasping Rin's name between heavy pants Haru shut his eyes. Concentrating on Rin's presence and accepting him, taking him in as deep as possible. He wanted to feel him as Rin's existence made him excited and awakened feelings inside of him that he had never thought of being able to feel.

They couldn't last very long. Soon Rin came as he was hitting an especially deep spot inside of the black haired boy. Crying out, he released himself inside the other, pushing the other boy over the edge as well.

Holding the position for a while, Rin drew back when it was over, allowing himself to collapse onto his bed while still gasping for air. Haru still remained in his position, trying to regulate his breath. Glancing at the black haired boy hesitantly for a while, Rin then decided to pull him into his arms. Haru didn't complain and let Rin do so. They lay like this for a while, trying to get a hold of their breathing.

Then suddenly Haru noticed tears dripping from Rins eyes. Surprised Haru looked at the other boy who was wearing an expression on his face that was something between smiling and crying. “Thank you, Haru...”, he whispered.  
Haru leaned forwards and licked a tear from Rin's cheek. It was salty like the Ocean. He liked it.  
Nevertheless he sighed: “Stupid Rin. Don't cry.”, and dragged Rin's head to rest under his chin but wearing a small smile on his lips.

Shortly afterwards they fell asleep.

*~*

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The sound of a shrill alarm clock startled Rin awake. Still half asleep he fumbled for the alarm clock on the bedside stand and turned it off. It was 9 o'clock but he didn't want to wake up Lori and Russel who'd come home late. For some reason he felt completely exhausted and was full of sweat even though he slept long and he couldn't remember having a bad dream either. Still not fully back to his senses he shoved away the blanket and-

“Waaaaaaaah!!??”

Quickly he covered his mouth with his hand to baffle his own scream upon seeing the mess he had made in his sleep. What on earth had happened? It was the first time something like that had ever happened to him! That was something his classmates talked about but not something that would ever happen to himself!

Then slowly he recalled last night’s dream. Haru's sweating face. His naked body. The feeling of him inside of-

“Uwaah, no!! Don't remember!!” He desperately grabbed his hair at both sides of his head to stop thinking of it but his face already flushed red and the heat came back. Oh no! He definitely could never tell Haru about this! And also he had to clean this mess before Russel and Lori woke up!

*~*~*

It was early morning in Japan and Haru and Makoto were on their way to Iwatobi SC to practice. Walking underneath a cherry blossom tree, Haru gazed up to the pink petals swaying in the mild breeze.

“...”

Suddenly he sneezed a few times.

“Haru, are you okay? That was quite a sneezing fit.”

“I'm okay.”

Makoto's face split into a smile. “Someone must have thought of you quite intensely right now. I bet it must be Rin.”

Haru's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he quickly turned his face away from Makoto.

“Don't say stupid stuff!” Makoto snickered upon Haru's reaction.

A particular petal fluttering slowly in the air right in front of Haru's eyes caught his attention. He extended his hand to catch it but before he got a hold of it a strong wind came and blew it far away, out of Haru's sight.

“Rin...”

*~* END *~*


End file.
